Family Portrait
by SwiftStar1
Summary: "In our family portrait,we looked pretty normal. We looked pretty happy. Lets go back to that." When Cece mistakenly stumbles apon something from her past,forgotten memorys will occur,and unknown family secrets will be revieled. Based on the sone "Family Portrait" by P!NK. Come on and read!


** Family Portrait**

** Disclamer: I don't own Shake it Up or Family Portrait by P!NK**

* * *

"Cece,go clean up your room!" Cece's mother, ,called after her.

Cece sighed,she didn't want to,but her mom would get mad if she didn't. And with a imporantant meeting comming up,and her mom already extra stressed as it is,it was not a good idea to get her pissed off.

So Cece yelled back,"Fine!" And walked in her room.

Cece's week had been progressively getting worse.

First,Rocky got a free eduioncatal trip to the White House,leaving Cece best friend-less.

Second,Her grades had dropped. Sure Cece never appeared worried about school,but she did actually care. And plus,bad grades ment no Shake It Up Chicago.

Third,She had hurt her ankle on a new dance move,which ment no dancing in genrel. Giving her a sad,lonely weekend.

So yeah,bad week.

_"This week can't possibley get any worse... Atleast Flynn is at some type of camping trip this weekend." _Cece thought. Sure she loved Flynn,but they did get on echother's nerves. A lot.

Cece sighed,then tripped on a pillow that just happened to be laying where she was walking. She landed on the ground with a huff,her head sore,and her ankle throbbing.

_"Okay life,when I thought that,I wasn't a challenging you..." _Cece thought bitterly. As she was about to get up,she noticed something underneath the cabnit she was facing. She streached her hand out under the cabnit-avoiding the spiderweb-and pulled out something.

It was a little,old book,just covered in dust. Cece blinked,puzzled at it.

_"Since when do I have a book in my room?"_

She wipped the dust off carefully with her fore arm,once she read the title she almost dropped it in shock.

_** Cece's Song Book**_

Written in cute writting,and decorated with now faded flower stickers. Her hand shook as she opened it up to where the ribbon was on the last entry. She knew what to expect,and suddenly she was brought back to that time through the words.

_** Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh **_

_** Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
**_

Young Cece watched her mother in agony as she weeped on the couch. She wished she could reassure her,but she didn't know what to say. And no one could take back what her mother said to her dad.

_** You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family **_

Her mother and father had been fighting again. Over important down to little things. Cece just tried to keep her four year old brother Flynn from knowing. But he was smart,very smart. He would figure it out eventually.

_** Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
**_

"Maybe I just otta go,if you don't want me here so much,Gorgia!" Cece's dad said angerily at her mom. Cece winced,and took Flynn into his bedroom quickly.

"Cece,what's going on?" Little Flynn asked.

Cece swallowed and shook her head,"Nothing. It's nothing,Flynn. Now lets watch some TV."

The young Flynn looked unsure,but nodded anyway. Cece turned the volume on high,so he wouldn't hear anything else.

_** Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
**_  
_** Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too**_

Cece watched through a crack in the door,as her mother and father argued. Her mother's mascara ran as she shead tears. Cece felt some hot,wet streaks fall down her face too,as she watched the arguement go on.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Cece's mom just cried some more.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE CRYING FROM WHAT YOU SAID,YOU BITCH!" Cece was shocked. That was not the father she new. Her father NEVER swore.

_** I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family **_

Cece ran as fast as her feet could take her down the fire escape. When she reached the bottem she ran down the street. Not knowing where she was going,but just knowing what she ran from.

When she slowed down,she found herself at the park,standing by a puddle. She peered in it. Her usually cute clothes were crumbled,and her perfect red hair was messy and frizzed from the wind. But right now she didn't care. She just wanted to leave the pain behind,and run.

"But I can't." She whispered,looking back at the puddle. "I have no where to go,and I can't leave Flynn." She refused to cry,as she made her way,slowly,back to her home.

_** Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave **_

Cece just got home from school,and walked in. She had brought Flynn to his first Coytee Ranger meeting,because her mom didn't do it. She walked into hearing her parents fighting in the kitchen.

"-her grades are dropping! And she's gotten in trouble multible times at class! How dare that bitch of a daughter do something like that!" Her father yelled. Cece held back a choked cry,as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not her fault your being a disgrace to the family!" Gorgia retorted.

"A disgrace?! Look in the mirrior woman,and I'll show you a disgrace!" Cece's lip trembled.

"All she needs to do is step up her act,you sir-" Cece didn't hear the rest,as she fleed into her room sliently.

_** In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
**_

Cece starred at the photo in her hand. It was taken last year,on her birthday. She had turned eight that year. Her mom had wanted a family photo,so everyone could remember that day. A fun trip down to the ice rink,then they had gotten pizza. It was the best.

Cece ran her thumb over it. She heard her parents yelling outside her room,her father about leaving,her mother arguing. And she begun to cry.

_** In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
**_

Cece just wished they could go back to the happy family in the photo.

_** In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
**_

Cece wished she could help. Could stop the fight. Maybe it was her fault. Probley was.

_** I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
**_

_** In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**_

The shouting died down,but Cece barely noticed. Some how,to her it was all her fault. She could only hope he wouldn't leave.

_** Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone **_

She heard the door slam. She knew what that ment,but she hoped otherwise.

_"Daddy...Daddy turn around. Please. Please Daddy,turn around. Don't leave,Daddy. Please don't leave..." _Cece cried into her pillow.

Memorys of her father,her family flashed through her head. His little rockstar. That's what he used to call her when she sang. From that moment on she swore never to sing again.

_** Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night **_

Cece looked at the page as her flashbacks ended. She brought her hand up to her face,and,sure enough,there was tears. Flynn was too young to remember this,and she never even told Rocky about it.

Around her parents,she pretended to not remember it either. No need to cause extra trouble,and she didn't want Flynn to know as much as they didn't.

For all this time she side tracked herself with other little things to distarct herself from her past,from her fear.

"But no more." Cece whispered softly,and stood up,slipping her little book in her pocket.

_"Look out world,your about to see a new side of Cece Joans besides dancing. Cece Joans the singer." _With a small smile she started walking out the door,and towards her destiny.

"CECE! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT CLEAN YOUR ROOM?!"

Or...Maybe she can take those steps a little later...

* * *

**Hi! *Waves* First Shake it Up Fic ever! Kinda excited! Hope you like it! It's taken me several hours to write,and now...it's 1:16 am...so,yeah. I'm tired.**

**Oh,and Cece was nine in the flashbacks.**

**I guess I don't have anything else to say,but...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
